1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stamp, especially to a handle assembly for a stamp.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With reference to FIG. 7, a conventional stamp comprises a handle assembly (60), a stamp assembly (70) and a rod. The handle assembly (60) has a frame (61) and a handle (62).
The frame (61) is metal to be durable and has a mounting segment (611), two positioning holes (612) and two arms (613). The mounting segment (611 ) has two ends. The positioning holes (612) are formed through the mounting segment (611). The arms (613) are formed on and protrude respectively from the ends of the mounting segment (611).
The handle (62) is plastic and has a bottom, two positioning protrusions (621) and two walls (622). The positioning protrusions (621) are formed on the bottom of the handle (62) and are mounted respectively and securely in the positioning holes (612) of the frame (61). The walls (622) are formed on and protrude from the bottom of the handle (62) and each wall (622) has an end edge and a hook (623). The hook (623) protrudes transversely from the end edge of the wall (622) of the handle (62) and hooks the mounting segment (611) of the frame (61).
The stamp assembly (70) is mounted slidably between the arms (613) of the frame (61).
The rod is mounted through the arms (613) of the frame (61) and the stamp assembly (70) and allows the handle assembly (60) and the rod to slide relative to the stamp assembly (70). Therefore, pressing the handle assembly (60) down activated the stamp assembly (70) to stamp seals or data on files.
Although the conventional stamp combines the metal frame (61) and the plastic handle (62) to form a durable stamp that can sustain constant pressure, the connection between the frame (61) and the handle (62) is weak and breaks off easily causing catastrophic failure and imposing a short use-life on the conventional stamp.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a handle assembly of a stamp to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.